Embodiments of the invention relate generally to structures and methods for packaging electrical components such as semiconductor devices, sensors and communications devices and, more particularly, to an embedded package structure having a dry film battery incorporated therein so as to form a self-powered module.
Electronics packaging is a method for constructing electronic circuits packages or modules in which one or more semiconductor devices and passive devices are incorporated within a package structure that provides electrical connections and protection to the devices—such that a “multi-chip module” (MCM) might be provided, for example. The package structure then enables connection of the package/module to the surface of printed circuit boards (PCBs) or other similar external circuits, for example. The technique for packaging semiconductor devices and passive devices typically begins with placement of one or more semiconductor or passive devices onto a dielectric layer by way of an adhesive, with the dielectric layer covering the active side of each device. Metal interconnects are then electroplated onto the dielectric layer to form a direct metallic connection to the device(s). The interconnects may be routed through additional laminate re-distribution layers, if desired, and an input/output system is provided to enable surface mounting of the package onto the PCB or external circuit. An embedding compound may then be applied about the device(s) to encapsulate the device(s) therein.
More recently, it has been recognized that electronics packages/modules as described above might be utilized in building systems where multiple packaged sensors communicate with each other. These systems may be called “Internet of Things”, or IoT, systems, wherein the system enabler is an IC device which may provide at least three functions: a sensing capability, a digital and signal processing capability, and communication capability. For example, the sensing capability may include a region or regions, layer or layers within the IC device which may include, for example, a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) accelerometer (single or multi-axis), gas sensor, electric or magnetic field sensor, resonant structures, cantilever structures, ultrasonic transducers (capacitive & piezoelectric), etc. Digital and signal processing capability may include a region or regions, layer or layers within the IC device which may include, for example, a microprocessor, digital signal processor, micro-controller, FPGA, and other digital and/or analog logic circuits, devices, and subsystems. Communication capability, such as communication from at least one IC of an IoT system to another, or to a host controller/nexus node, may include a region or regions, layer or layers within the IC device which may include, for example, an RF circuit and antenna or antennas for wireless communication which might utilize standard wireless communication protocols such as G4, WiFi or Bluetooth, I/O buffers and either mechanical bond pads/wires and/or optical devices/transistors for optical communication, transmitters, receivers, codecs, DACs, digital or analog filters, modulators.
It is recognized that electronics packages of an IoT systems—and more specifically the sensors, processors/dies, and communication devices therein—require power in order to operate. Typically, a stand-alone battery or other external power source is utilized to provide power to the IoT electronics package or other MCM, with the battery being mounted to a PCB or external device and being wired to the package/module to provide power thereof. Connection of such a stand-alone battery to the package/module thus makes achieving a small form factor very challenging and may limit the environments/applications in which the package/module might be employed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electronics package or module having a battery incorporated therein, so as to provide a self-powered module having a small form factor. It would further be desirable for such an electronics package or module to be manufactured within and as part of the overall package build-up process in a panel format and at low cost.